Morning Train
by Kinukinu
Summary: Nozaki wanted to try adding the scene of riding the same train together to school in his manga. Therefore, he and Chiyo would ride on the same train and go to school together, Nozaki as Mamiko and Chiyo as Suzuki. But once they got into the train, there was a trouble.


_It's all right, riding on the same train and being this close to the guy she likes was already enough for Chiyo. Nozaki standing this close in front of her, on the same train, her heart couldn't seem to stay calm. Even if this was only for the manga, even if Chiyo acted as Suzuki, even if they were standing in such a weird position, she was still happy. But soon, her smile disappeared._

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Train<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think going to school together in the morning with train might make a good plot."<p>

After staring at his small notebook for a while, Nozaki finally came up with a new idea. He turned his gaze to Chiyo and Mikoshiba, who were helping him finish the manuscript.

"A morning train? Hmm…" The girl with small-figure put her little hand on the chin and looked up, thinking about the idea. "That's a good idea, the feeling of sticking together in a packed morning train, definitely romantic!" She cupped both her pink-colored cheeks with her own hands, imagining a romantic scene she often saw at most shoujo mangas.

The redheaded guy, who was resting his head on one of his hands, responded to the idea by nodding his head twice.

"Alright then." Nozaki closed his notebook and came up with a decision. "Then tomorrow morning, 7 AM, the three of us met at the X station—"

"No can do." Before Nozaki could finish his words, Mikoshiba cut him off. "Unfortunately, I won't be going to school tomorrow." He finished his words with a smirk and crossed his arms in confidence.

"Ehhh? Why?" Chiyo widened her eyes and tilted her head a bit, wondering what was he going to do.

"Well, tomorrow they will launch the limited edition of fi- I-I mean- handsome guy like me would have a lot of sudden activities to do you know?" Mikoshiba's smile turned into an awkward one when he fixed his words.

They didn't need explanation anymore, Nozaki and Chiyo already knew the real reason why Mikoshiba would skip school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Nozaki-kun!" Chiyo fastened her pace when she saw a familiar figure leaning on a wall, writing on his small notebook. "I'm sorry, did you wait long?" She stopped her step and looked up at the tall guy who was waiting for her earlier. She was really excited for riding on the same train with the guy she likes, even if this was only for the manga, she even woke up earlier this morning to fix her hair and ironed her uniform.<p>

"Not really." The guy just answered shortly to the girl before turned his gaze at the notebook again, he didn't seem to notice any difference in Chiyo, and well, there wasn't really any difference in Chiyo except her hair looked a little bit more shiny today. After few seconds of silence, Nozaki closed his notebook and put it in his pocket.

"Then today, I will be Mamiko and Sakura will be Suzuki."

"Ehhh? W-Why? B-But-" Chiyo was surprised and confused at the same time. She spent her night think how would today turned out with both of them riding the same train, with her as Mamiko of course.

"I actually planned for Mikoshiba as Mamiko and Sakura as Suzuki, but since Mikoshiba can't be here today, so I'll be Mamiko." The guy answered as if it's the most natural thing ever.

Chiyo opened her mouth, wanted to say something back but the only thing that came out was a small sigh. At least they would still ride the same train together.

* * *

><p>Chiyo couldn't exactly recall how the could get into the train, the only thing she could remember was Nozaki pulled her arm when she was almost squeezed between the sea of people. Having a small body was such a disadvantage in this kind of moment. And now they ended up in a quite weird position, with Nozaki leaning on his back and Chiyo standing in front of him, trying to envelope him with her small arms. That's what Suzuki would do to Mamiko when they got on the train right?<p>

It's all right, riding on the same train and being this close to the guy she likes was already enough for Chiyo. Nozaki standing this close in front of her, on the same train, her heart couldn't seem to stay calm. Even if this was for the manga, even if Chiyo acted as Suzuki, even if they were standing in such a weird position, she was still happy_._ She smiled to herself as she thought about it, but her smile disappeared in an instant when she felt something on her back. She felt something touched her ass lightly, a hand? Her face stiffened and she bit her lips, hoping that whoever standing behind her was just accidentally brushed his hand.

But she was wrong; it wasn't a light touch anymore. She could feel the big hand started moving, touching and groping her small ass around. Her whole body immediately stiffened and her face turned pale, her heart was beating so fast. She needed to call out to Nozaki, but she couldn't speak at all, she couldn't even move. Why was she so scared? She just needed to yell, it was the easiest thing to do and yet she just stood there as her vision got blurry, she's about to cry.

Nozaki could easily looked around the packed train, thanks to his height. He was examining the condition of the train, observing the people and the feeling Mamiko might get when riding this train. Then his eyes moved to Sakura, who was supposed to be Suzuki, but what he saw was not a heroic or manly expression, not even the expression Sakura used to wear. Her face was pale as she bit down her lips; her watery eyes were staring at the ground, what could make her so scared?

It's actually quite rare that Nozaki didn't even need a second to understand what happened. In a split second, he pulled Sakura away from the pervert and held her small body with one arm. Then he turned his body, along with Sakura's and just like that, they switched positions. He gave a death glare at the pervert from his shoulder, making the middle-aged man scared and forced his way against sea of people, probably running away from Nozaki.

Sakura was now leaning on her back, with a big strong arm around her back. Her heart was still beating fast, but it's because of whole different reason. She could feel the warmth from Nozaki's chest since their bodies were sticking close. Her face flushed and she just desperately clenched on the male's blazer.

Nozaki, who turned his gaze down and looked at the girl desperately clenching on his clothes, frowned. She must had been so scared that she couldn't speak or call out to him, even now she was still scared that she clenched his blazer tightly. "Sakura, are you alright?" He bent down a bit and tilted his head, wanting to get a better look of the girl's face.

The guy's sudden question startled her, she quickly released Nozaki's blazer and took a small step back. "I-I'm fine-!" She looked up to the guy and smiled widely, she never wanted to worry anyone, so it's a habit for her to put up a smile.

Seeing the usual smile on the girl. Nozaki sighed in relieve, but there was still a small frown on his face. "I'm really sorry..." He closed his eyes as he apologized to Chiyo. How could he be so stupid, even though this is for the manga, no matter what reason, he should've realized the fact that Chiyo was a girl and was not safe from any sexual harassment. He could even prevent it from happening, but he was too focused with his own work, he didn't even realize when the girl in front of him got into trouble. "Really sorry…" He kept repeating the apology while tightening his arm around her.

Chiyo's smile disappeared when she saw the expression on Nozaki's face; she had never seen him with that expression, full of regret. It pained her heart to see the guy she liked having that kind of expression. She might be scared a minute ago, but now she felt so happy and safe on Nozaki's held. "I'm fine Nozaki-kun, you saved me after all, it was so cool, and you looked like a hero on action movie you know! When she saved the heroine." She smiled cheerfully and she stared ay Nozaki with sparkles in her eyes. When Nozaki pulled her and turned her body around, she felt like she was the girl of some kind of shoujo manga, and all her fear just disappeared.

Nozaki finally smiled after seeing the girl's bright expression. She really looked best with a smile on her face. His mind went back to the scene where he saw Sakura with that terrified expression. "Does this kind of thing happened often to you?" He asked, wondering what did she do when this thing happened and no one's around her.

"E-Eh? Well…" Chiyo didn't expect to be asked like that, she glanced away, trying to remember. "Well it happened once or twice... But it was just a while because I was getting off in the next station… " She looked like a kid in a high-school uniform, and some of them might not interested in touching a kid's body so Chiyo actually considered herself lucky, compared to her other friends.

He frowned at Sakura's answer. Did she also wear that expression when it happened? And she just put it up with it until she got off at the next station? The thoughts of it somehow gave an extremely uncomfortable feeling to Nozaki. After thinking for a while, he looked back to the girl and gave a conclusion.

"From now on, go to school with me, ride on the same train with me." His words sounded more like a demand.

Chiyo stared at Nozaki with parted lips, blinking few times before the blood reached her face and filled her cheeks. "Y-Yes, my pleasure!" She quickly moved her head up and down, nodding excitedly. It's a dream for every girl to go to school together with her crush, and it was happening to Chiyo. She never thought that a small unfortunate event would lead to this moment. Satisfied with nodding her head up and down, Chiyo let out a small chuckle and slowly leaned her head on Nozaki's chest. "Thank you, Nozaki-kun."

Nozaki blinked at the smaller girl as his heart beat a little bit faster, what was that? But he didn't bother about it and kept his arm around Sakura while his other hand holding on, keeping the balance. "You're welcome, Sakura." He mumbled out a reply and closed his eyes. Being this close with the girl made him notice a soft smell of soap and flowers from her, so a girl actually smelled this good, or was it only Sakura? His finger brushed against her long hair, it's soft. Before he knew it, he already twirled his finger on some strands of her hair, playing with it.

He suddenly got the idea for the new plot, but he didn't feel like taking out his notebook and writing it down, _he just wanted to stay like this a little bit longer_.

* * *

><p><strong>Note; <strong>Hello, thank you very much for reading. This is the first time I've published my fanfic online, I'm sorry for my crappy english and other weird things (if you find any)  
>I've only wrote fanfic for my friends since I'm not confident enough to post it online ahaha but my friends kept insisting me to try and post it, so here goes nothing o(-(<p>

Feedbacks are really appreciated ; 7 ;


End file.
